


The Missing Queen

by Aj090901



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: No black magic can take a piece away from what is one without the recognition from the remaining ruins._This is my gift of appreciation to Saekyuu. Go check them out on Instagram!





	The Missing Queen

Most of Adriens life felt scripted. He remembers everything that has happened, but up till recently, it has felt like he was on autopilot. Sometimes the choices he makes feel like they are dictated by other people, but the choice to go to school? That was one of the first that felt like his own.

Not only his actions, but some memories don't make sense at all. For example, Adrien has a black cat named Plagg. Yet for the life of him, he can't remember how he got that cat. It’s lazy and always sneaks into the cupboards. It despises his father and always stares at his mother like it's not quite sure what she is. Sometimes not even Adrien knows who she is. It feels as if she wasn't meant to be present in some moments of his life. It's strange and whenever these thoughts plague Adrien he is overcome by guilt for thinking his own mother isn't supposed to be by his side.

It's the moment like these when he's heading out for school and he stops in the garden where his mother stands, that haunt him. She's as still as a statue and she hasn't blinked in minutes. He's called her name multiple times before she snaps out of her daze. It's the moments where even she look unsure of her own presence that scares Adrien.

His father has never noticed or at least he chooses not to pay attention to the small details. He seems happier than sometime before, but whenever Adrien tries to recall this before his head feels like it's about to split. His father barely worked anymore, too focused on following his mother around. Yet that was never the weirdest part.

The weirdest part is the visions Adrien gets every now and then. He gets images of rooftops and falling from heights that are impossible to reach by anything short of a plane. Some of the visions aren't even of the horizon or sights. They Are of a room, with some balcony. It's very pink. Why it holds importance to Adrien is a mystery, but something about it sparks joy.

Sometimes when Adrien daydreams he hears giggles and a small voice calling his ‘kitten’. It's strange, the feeling of being so happy from memories that don't fit in with his life at all. Adrien started to theorize that the voice was actually his soulmate and he's hearing the future, yet something about the daydreams feels like he's already experienced it. The longer the dreams are the sadder he grows because no matter what they mean he's missing something in his life, something important.

Sometimes he feels soft, like a cloud. These dreams feel like his eyes are closed and someone's there. He's safe in those dreams. He hears the quiet noise of some machine and the rustling of fabrics. In those moments he wishes he could open his eyes to gaze at the person so close yet so far. His eyes never do open in time for him to see.

The strange feelings start to build up between the things in his life that it doesn't feel right. It feels like he is making no progress from the void he feels stuck in. As if he has been running all along, but he can't just stop. Someone's waiting for him and he can't give up.

It isn't until he's in class that things start to change drastically. He looks down to see Alya and Nino whispering to each other, that a weird feeling crawls up his spine. Turning his head makes the feeling worse when he spots Lila turned towards the seats behind him. He can hear the angry mutters in his ear about lies. Yet when he turns no one is there.

It's the strangest feeling. The weird shivers that rack his body and pulls him into the cold, he hates that feeling. He hates it, yet he never wants it to stop because if that's all he has to experience to know about her then it will have been worth it. Her being the owner of the finger that carded through his hair, the owner of the giggles within his ears, the lady of his dreams.

It wasn't until they were at band practice and he turned to see her bright blue eyes that he realized he must have known her once. Slowly as time passed, more and more of her beautiful face came back to Adrien. As he passed places a memory would return with her in it, a piece revealed to him.

It was only when he looked up at an intersection to see the balcony he kept dreaming about did he feel his heart leap from his chest. A memory returned where he was watching her woke and when she moved he saw it, or better, himself. That split second of him looking at the mirror in that daydream returned every memory from that world, the world of superheroes.

Adrien gasped all the air leaving him as he remembered the final battle with Hawkmoth. Why Marinette paid the price he did not know, but what Adrien did realize was that she was the missing piece, not Ladybug. As much as he loved Ladybug never once was it her his thoughts went to in this world, but Marinette. Who was kind and compassionate. She looked out for her friends and fought so bravely. She tried to protect them no matter what, even if they didn't realize it. Sweet, innocent Marinette who paid the price for hawkmoth’s transgressions.

As anger filled Adrien, moments in this new reality came back to him. His mother who felt like she didn't belong. His friends who weren't as connected as before. Plagg, his cat.

Knowing what needed to be done Adrien rushed home ignoring the surprised calls from Natalie, rushing straight into the house. Right past his mother who did not notice. Past his father humming at the table. Into his room where he spotted Plagg laying on his bed. Stopping to pant he gazed into the cat’s bright eyes as he muttered the words he needed to say, “Plagg, Claws out.”

IN a swarm of black, Adrien opened his eyes to find himself without a cat and a stranger in his own body. The memories and dreams had been his truth. There was only one thing left to do, return to where the battle ended. As Adrien ran from rooftop to rooftop he did not dare let the thoughts of doubt invade his mind, Marinette needed him.

Finally arriving at the top of the News Building, he allowed his power to take control to spot what he needed. Hidden to the world, but not to him he found his answer. Calling upon his Cataclysm slowly picked up the small ornament. As the pieces fell apart into three lights and disappeared into the world a great light encompassed all of his surroundings. Then, Adrien woke up. He dressed and made his way down the stairs to see Natalie at her desk and his father’s study door pulled tight. No one said a word to him as he walked to the car, a look towards the garden showed not his mother, but her memorial statue. Twitching the entire way to school, Adrien could barely hold his fears in as he stepped out of the car.

Nino smiled at him as they began their daily chat, but Adrien's chest was full of anticipation as he glanced around the gym. The moment Marinette appeared the ache disappeared and unable to contain his relief Adrien swooped her into a hug.

Alyas face went wide with disbelief as Adrien held tight to a stuttering Marinette as their entire class stopped to watch them. Tears welled up in his eyes as he pulled back to brush a strand of hair behind Marinette’s ear. He leaned in close and kissed her on top of the head, breathing in her scent in relief. “I'm so glad you're okay.”

He pulled back with his hands gripping her biceps smiling down at her blushing face. She looked up at him in confusion before smiling and stuttering through an explanation as to why she wasn't at school yesterday. Not that Adrien cared, because she was here now. That was all that mattered.


End file.
